


What Jared and Jensen Were Doing to Make them Twenty Minutes Late

by flutter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, funny faces on cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter/pseuds/flutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title refers to the Oct. issue of SFX. Note that this was originally written and published in August of 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Jared and Jensen Were Doing to Make them Twenty Minutes Late

**Author's Note:**

> Title refers to the Oct. issue of SFX. Note that this was originally written and published in August of 2006.

No matter how hard he tries Jensen can't wash the marker off; it remains bold and black against the dusky-pink hue of his cock.  
  
There’s a kind of face in Jared’s heavy line-work. The drawing has short marker-ed hair and a shadow of stubble that runs around, and underneath, the smooth head. Jared made sure to let Jensen know that he drew it facing away from Jensen so that he could smile at it right before rolling his tongue under its would-be chin.  
  
During his shower before the interview, Jensen closes his eyes when he remembers how the face disappeared in and out of Jared’s mouth.  
  
The vigorous rubbing of the washcloth against his aching cock slips him into a mental battle over which he wants more: the mixture of pleasure and pain as he fists himself beneath the hot water, or the anticipation in the minutes it would take to find Jared's room down the hall of the hotel.  
  
He can't wait for those minutes. He can't wait when all it takes is a second to remember what Jared can do with that wide mouth, a second to think on how Jared's drawl is always thickest with him, when Jared is pressed against _him_. There's no decision to make, no having to wait for it; there's a tightening inside his hand, low inside his stomach, and Jensen leans his forehead against the shower-wall tile.  
  
Water pulses against his back as he comes.  
  


***

  
Jensen plays it off as if he had nothing to do with Jared OR the party the previous night. But Jensen also pretends to not be a big cock sucker, so Jared doesn't bother with minding.  
  
Jared has a simple face drawn on his cock, farther back from the head, with a curious-looking set of what he thinks are hands. They nearly wrap their thin fingers around him completely and though they look nothing like Jensen's fingers, Jared knows their his.  
  
The hands hold an as-detailed-as-it-could-possibly-be sketch of a PSP. One fat, black line twists it’s way toward the head of Jared’s cock. Jared knows it’s supposed to resemble the cable they connect between them when they bend over small screens and play against one another. The would-be cable meets at the tip of his head, the very place that Jensen always slips his tongue into when he teases Jared before sucking him deep. The moment before Jared fists Jensen's hair in his wide hands, drawls out how great his mouth is. Moments, earlier still, before Jensen stops just long enough, looking heavenward up into the bangs and lashes that are leaning over him, and tells Jared how he tastes of Texas and feels like home.  
  
Jared thought it was funny last night when Jensen told him he was really drawing himself. _It’s supposed to be me, you see; a kind of joke about how I control you._ Jared knew he slurred something about how Jensen was the Master of his Cock, then laughed at how ludicrous it sounded. He remembered more the look on Jensen’s face, and how serious he became soon after.  
  
Now that Jared’s sober he still thinks it’s pretty funny. Jensen, the Master of his Cock. But when Jared crouches to step into the hotel shower, taking care to not hit his head on anything, a knock on the hotel room door sounds out. He moves to the bathroom door as Jensen’s voice calls to him through wood, tells him that their car is ready and waiting. And then Jared hears Jensen’s voice inside his room from the night before. He can feel Jensen’s fingers pulling long over the spindle-fingers he drew on Jared. He can see Jensen looking up at him, telling him he felt like home. And Jared leans out of the bathroom doorway and shouts that he needs a few more minutes to get ready.


End file.
